It is well known that houses built utilizing conventional wood beams are subject to many problems including a significant cost and time to build, low resistance to fire, limited lifetime as the materials naturally decay, and low resistance to insect damage. Metal structures have been utilized but tend to be costly. Cement or adobe houses have been built but tend to be extremely heavy and difficult to construct.
Consequently, there remains a need for an improved building construction that is light weight, quickly assembled, fire proof, long lasting, very strong, and capable of a wide variety of finishes and designs. Those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above and other problems.